An Open Field
by MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Sugar and Crow continue their journey to find the things they search for. They come to an open field, and decide to settle here for a while. But when separately searching for supplies and Sugar gets hurt, what sort of things will this allow Crow to learn about her?
1. Chapter 1

We had long left the hotel. Perhaps it's been about another week or two, and it still feels like we haven't covered much ground. The hotel's out of sight, but I almost bet with a short walk, we'd be back there.

Currently, Crow and I were on our backs, star-gazing by the fire we had going strong. He was the first to speak up.

"Hey Sugar."

"Hm?" I turn my head towards him. He points to the star-filled sky, accompanied by the half-full moon. "You want to know what I think is weird?"

"What?"

He puts his hand back down, slipping it behind his head, back into that comfortable position. "There are a lotta stars out there." "...Yeah, so?"

"So...why isn't night, just as bright as day?"

Another interesting question asked by the weird boy. I shrug, "Um...I dunno, I guess the sun is just brighter." "But you'd think, with all the stars up there, their light would be just as bright once put together with the moon."

"But the moon shines with the help of the sun."

"Really? Huh...I guess the stars would have to work extra hard then to make things clear out here during the night..." "But then there'd be no night, if it were always bright."

"...Hmph. I suppose you have a point." He rolled over to his side in my direction. "Anyway, that was just something I was thinkin'..." I smile. "You have a weird imagination, you know that?"

"That a bad thing?" He asks. "No," I reply. "I envy it, actually."

"...Hah. Okay then." Crow responds. I begin to fall asleep myself, and was almost asleep, and was thrown awake by the feeling of someone putting their arm around me, pulling me closer to them. I open my eyes to see what Crow has done, and I frown.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, only to receive a small smirk. "It's cold out...I'd give you my jacket, but, I don't want to be cold as well. So...I thought I'd keep you warm."

My hands were laying flat against his chest (how'd they get there?), my head barely nuzzled into his neck (how'd I end up _here_?), and my body just barely against his. "This is...weird." I admit, and he chuckles, causing a deep blush to spread across my face.

"You'd think I'm trying to kill you or something." He patted my back with the arm he had around me. "I'm just doing something nice, as your best friend."

"...Oh. Then...thank you...best friend."

"Ah, no need! Let's just go to sleep, so we can get things done in the morning."

Though, it seemed almost instantly, Crow was asleep not long after he made that statement. Him, next to me, was very odd...but the warmth was welcoming. Even more, because it was Crow, my best friend.

...

So...why is my stomach flipping around?

**xxx**

"I'll be back in a little bit! Besides, you're doing you're own scouring as well, right? We'll both be fine." Though Crow wasn't convinced at all for some reason that I could handle my own person, he nodded reluctantly.

We decided we were going to go search for supplies at places around us, but Crow seemed completely against at the thought of us splitting up. Though, finally, I manage to convince him.

"...Whatever. We'll both be back before sun down anyway, right?"

"Right."

"...See you later, then." He began to march away, into another part of the field we're currently staying at. Once he is out of my line of sight, I pick a promisingly looking direction and walk that way.

I walked for what seemed like a while, crossing the large, grassy field. I ran into a couple of those weird jelly fish on the way here, but I got rid of them with a few swings of my katana.

After it seemed like I wouldn't find anything around here, I soon came to a rather old looking building. What it was, I didn't know.  
But it had many cages on the outside of it, and the door had a bunch of painted paw prints on it.

On the sign, there looked what seemed to be a happy dog, wagging it's tail, while a cat was happily curled up in a bed.

_...Weird place_. I think to myself, and head inside. On the inside, there was a counter, and many seats lining a wall. A couple of animal collars scattered the area, and many bags on shelves had happy pictures of dogs and cats. Some looked to be rodents, or even bunnies.

Lining the chipping walls were photos of people, happily petting or snuggling an animal. One had a some writing on it, saying something like, 'Tasty Treats are the best for your pooch!' I shake my head.

This place must have dealt with animals or something.

I hop the counter area, and walk behind it to a door. I push it open, only to reveal more of those cages, except they were stacked, and looked attached to the walls. I examine them, finding that most of them were filled with a single soft blanket, and a box, filled with sand.

_What was this place?_

I see another door with a plate about it marked with the words 'Dogs'. I open the door, and slowly walk inside, looking both ways and ahead and come fully in.

I did notice right away the corpse of someone holding a rope with a collar attached to the end.

What I didn't notice was the vicious barking.

I had little time to react as a dog, wild and obviously angry, jumped out of nowhere and sank it's teeth into my side. I cried out and blindly swung my katana, vision blurring from the instant pain.

It let go of me after I successfully hit it. Regaining my balance, and holding my injured side with one hand, I slay the demonic dog. It whimpered, and faded away, leaving me panting and near tears.

I got down on one knee, lifiting my tank top to examine the damage. Someone how, my tank top wasn't torn. But my side had blood running down it, and the teeth marks were majorly harsh, and could get easily infected and kill me if it wasn't treated.

I thought about what I told Crow before I left, and realize that I can't let him know I got hurt while out here. He'd get angry, and wouldn't let me go alone anywhere anymore. I sigh at the realization and force myself to stand.

I wince at the pain that shot up my being.

_Dammit...this really hurts...gotta find something to...at least temporarily patch myself up with..._

Remembering the cages from the room previous, I slowly, at my own pace, walk back in there. While it took a while deciding on a blanket that looked clean enough, I break the lock on the cage and get it out of there.

I slide down against a nearby wall, take the blanket, and begin to cut it into thick strips with my katana. I tie the long, thick strips of fabric together and sit up a bit, lifting my tank top and wrap it around me to where it wouldn't be noticeable by Crow, and yet, it was putting pressure on it.

_O-Okay...I at least...gotta find something to bring back...so it looks like I was actually doing something. _

I get up, and walk back into the area with the counter. I open all the drawers in the counters, only finding slips of paper that say stuff like, 'Scruff Winston, appointment at 3:00 PM' and other things like it.

Though I was hesitant, I decide to go back to the dog area, thinking that there might be something back there for us to use. I open the door to the dog place and walk back inside, and wince at the sight of the corpse again.

I do notice something in the hand that isn't occupied with the rope. I approach the corpse, and kneel on the ground, gasping at the little pricks of pain in my side. I reach for the thing in his hand, and pry it out.

It was some sort of gun like thing. Except there were little darts for bullets. It had a little white tag attached to it reading 'tranquilizer'.

_The man must have tried to stop the wild hound, huh...sorry dude. Hope you don't mind me borrowing this. Rest in peace._

Deciding that this was a good enough find, I take one last look around this place, successfully finding a fridge filled with preserved foods in a room with a plate that had the words 'Break Room'.

I store all this food in my bag, smiling to myself at a very successful day, though it came with a bit of pain.

I take a deep breath, katana clutched tightly in my hand, and head out the door.

I was not looking forward to seeing Crow again.

**xxx**

"Hey, Sugar." Crow said, looking up at me from the fire he was currently tending to with a big smile.

"...Hey." I mutter back, sitting down at a normal pace, and it took every ounce of strength in my being not to yell out in pain because of it.

"Look! I don't know what the hell the place I found was, but it had a bunch of medical kits and stuff like that! We now have medicines, bandages, things to stitch each other up with...how cool, right?" "It's...cool." I reply, looking into the fire. He raised an eyebrow.

"You seem...less enthusiastic than usual. What's up? You not find anything good or something?"

"Oh, no. I found...well, I don't know what place I found either, it just dealt with animals, I know that. I found a tranquilizer, and a fridge that apparently still worked that had a bunch of preserved foods in it. Cool, right?"

"Pretty good...but I think my find is _better_." He teased, successfully pulling a little smile on my face. "Medical supplies is pretty good, but if you're not hurt, what good are they? Food is really important, you need it all the time."

"You're a dork, with your logic..." He muttered out teasingly, nudging me in my injured side. I harshly bite my lower lip, stopping the yelp that was about to emerge from myself.

"Don't do that!" I shout out in a blur of anger.

Crow raises an eyebrow, throwing his hands up. "Well excuse me, grouchy. What, you not get enough sleep or something? You did great findin' things, and yet, you won't let me playfully nudge you _and_ you're pouty?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Crow. Trust me, I'm...I'm fine." I say, trying to convince him. Though he eyed me for a few moments, he nodded. It was obvious he didn't believe me.

"Alright. Well...how 'bout I cook something then? Give you time to cool off."

"...Okay. Thank you."

**xxx**

"I think I did great." Crow said, putting the little bones of the bird he had killed earlier in the week down. To be honest, it was pretty good.

"Mhm. You should cook more often, that actually was decent."

"Are you admitting finally that I'm better than you?" He said playfully. I rub my forehead, waving him off. "I don't have the patience for this kind of bull crap. I'm going to bed."

He eyed me again, like he did earlier, except it was more filled with suspicion. "Are you sure nothing happened? You don't usually act like - "

"Yes! I'm fine, okay?!" I shout, cutting him off. "I'm just...I'm tired, okay? Can we leave it at that?" I expected him to respond, but his eyes had trailed downward.

More specifically, to my injured side. I look at it as well, seeing that the strips of blanket hadn't held up like I thought they had. The blood was seeping through, and very visible, even on my red tank top. Crow looked to me, raising his eye brow.

"Nothing happened, huh?"

"...Nothing." I mutter back.

"Then why is your side bleeding?" He demanded, getting up from his spot and knelt beside of me. He reached to lift up my tank top, and out of panic, I grab his hands, pushing them away.

"I-I told you, I'm fine - !"

"You're not fine." He said, going for my tank top again. I do the same thing as before and grab his hands, but he twists them out of my grasp.

"Stop fighting me."

"It's nothing, I'm telling you - !"

He suddenly leaned closer, and quickly pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away, he sighed. "Sugar. Just let me look." Crow said softly, looking me straight in the eye. That was out of character for him, I knew that, since he never would be gentle like this. I move my hands away, allowing him to lift my tank top to reveal my side.

He unties the knot and unwinds it, revealing the bite mark. His eyes widen a little at the sight of it, "What happened, Sugar? This is pretty harsh." I shrug, looking at it myself and winced. "Well...the place I found had a counter, and behind that counter was a room full of cages. At the end of that room was a door that had a plate marked with the word dog."

I shudder, "Then...I opened that door, and I didn't hear the growls emit from the room. Before I could even fully react to it, a crazy dog jumped out and bit me...and yeah, that's about it."

Crow shook his head, removing his hat and tossed it aside for the moment. "Why did you try and hide this from me?"

"I thought you would put up hell from now on if I tried to leave on my own again. I don't want you worrying about me."

"You would seriously put yourself at risk for something like that?"

"So? What of it?" I reply back. He grabbed my shoulders, and shook me once. "Come on! You know what of it! We're partners, remember? We promised that we would stay together. If I lose you, then who would I have?" Crow demanded.

"...No one, I suppose."

He doesn't reply, but gets up and walks over to the medical supplies he had found today. He brought a health kit over, popping it open and looked at the stuff.

He looks at a can of something, reading the label before promptly spraying whatever it was directly onto my wound. It stung like a bitch, and I tried not to act like a wimp right now. For him, at least.

He then cleans it with another substance from another bottle, which hurt even worse from before, and then wrapped me up with bandages. Once done, he put the stuff away, and came to sit back beside of me.

"I would have lost my best friend." He said finally after sitting.

"You could have gotten a new best friend."

"And replace you? Impossible."

I sigh, laying on my back finally. "...You're the dork in this friendship, you know that?" I say to him, only to receive a scoff. "I think we can both agree that you're the dork."

"I'm not the one who's such a sap."

He flicks me on the nose. "I'm not a sap. Is it that bad to be worried about your best friend?" "I don't want you to worry about me." "Then how are we supposed to be best friends if we can't worry about each other?" He reasons. I flinch at the sound of that, and willingly, I agree. "...Okay. Then...we can worry about each other, but not to the point where it makes each other uncomfortable?"

"I can live with that." Crow responded, laying next to me.

I look to him before hesitantly sliding closer to him. He smiles, putting an arm around me, much like he did last night. "So you've decided this isn't weird anymore?"

"Best friends do this, right?" I ask him, getting a nod. "Mhm."

"Then...we wouldn't be very good best friends if we didn't do this, right?"

"I suppose so."

"Then...that's settled. This is okay."

He chuckles, as if something amused him, and held me even closer to him. "Yes...yes it is..." It was really quick, but, he leaned his head down and pecked my lips. I remember that this is something that best friends do as well, so I choose not to question it.

"Uh...hey, Crow?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you...for, uh...you know...worrying about me. I think I kind of needed the wake up call that I can't always do things by myself." "You've been on your own for quite the while, huh?"

"It's been a total of two years since I started looking for Yoshiya."

He went silent for a while. I think he's fast asleep when he speaks again, his tone a bit...easier than before. "How'd...you two get separated, anyway?"

My heart cracks a thin line. I turn my head slightly, away from him, and shrug.

"Neither of us had really experienced what was out here just yet. I mean, yeah, I lived out here for a few months before I found him and we found shelter, so I had a fill of this world before him." I explain.

"But...it was about a year we lived together. That's when that giant monster came...and...and all I heard from him was a lot of, 'Sugar! Sugar, run! Get out of here! Get to safety!' I saw him running off, and I tried to catch up with him...but I lost him. And since then...I've been looking for him."

Hot tears sting my eyes. I quickly wipe them away, avoiding looking at Crow. "So...that's kind of my back story with Yoshiya...yeah."

"...Come on, don't cry." He said, holding me closer to him. "You're gonna find him. I'm gonna find the place in the photo. It's what we promised each other, right? Then we're gonna find a star...it's gonna be our treasure...and then we're all gonna live somewhere and be happy again."

I smile at the thought, "It sounds nice...but how many years...until that day comes?"

"Who knows? But it'll be worth it when it does, trust me." He said, giving me another quick kiss.

"Now...let's get some sleep, so we can keep moving tomorrow."

"...Alright, good night, Crow."

"Night, Sugar."

While he knocked out right away like usual, I stare up into the star light for a little bit. I can't help but notice, out of all the shimmering stars in the skies, one was brighter than all of them. I smile to myself, letting another tear fall from my face.

_Yoshiya's dead...isn't he?_

**xxx**

Crow: This was an interesting one. Got to find out a little more about ya.

Sugar: A little bit of...a filler, I guess? Not really. Just us two screwing around and me being stubborn.

Crow: Are we gonna find out more about you soon?

Sugar: Well...maybe. I've decided I'll make this as long as I want it to. Not four parts, as many as I want.

Crow: That means I get to...spend more time with you.

Sugar: Yep.

Crow: If I could cry, I would.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your side feelin' any better?" We had woken up minutes ago, and it felt like every few seconds, he was asking me a different question concerning my condition. 'Do you feel sick?' 'Do you wanna take it easy for today?' 'Maybe we should just stay here for a while, that okay?'

Finally, after what felt like ten million questions, I turn around and smile at him. "Dude, I'm fine. I won't die from it, I promise. I ain't that weak."  
"Just checking, is all." He responded, slinging a bag over his shoulder. "So...what, we just...keep going? That's it?"

"Unless you know a specific place to go, then, that's all we got."

"...Do you?" He asked. I shake my head, "No, sorry. Didn't see any paths over where I went yesterday."

"Then let's just keep moving. Tell me if we need to stop for a while." Crow said, slinging another bag onto his back. He was carrying more stuff than usual I noticed quickly. "Dude, you want me to carry a little bit of that?"

"Don't need you to strain yourself."

"A wild hound's bite isn't going to keep me from carrying our bags."

"They're heavy, though."

I sigh, a bit irritated. "Crow..."

He rolled his eyes, taking off the bag he just hung on his shoulder and passed it to me. "There. You happy now?"

"Quite. Now, let's drop this conversation and keep going."

**xxx**

We walked for about the entirety of the day, only stopping a couple of times (either forced by Crow, saying I _really needed the rest_ or if we really needed the rest) before pushing onward.

It was only about night time when we heard the sound of rushing water, and to our surprise, we came to a rather calm river. Crow smiles wide, looking to me. "Aren't we lucky? We should stop here and set up for the night."

"...By a river?" I question, scowling at the rushing water. I already felt like I was drowning. "Why?"

He sets most of the stuff he was carrying down. "Yeah! You know, we can rinse off in the river, and fill up our water bottles!" He sees my disapproving look. "What?"

"I refuse...to get into a river."

"What, you don't like to get your wings wet?" Crow teased. I roll my eyes and shake my head, "No, it would be nice to clean my feathers, it's just...uh..." I trail off, avoiding his gaze.

Suddenly, he gets a big smirk on his face.

"You can't swim."

"T-That's not it..."

"Then what's got you so scared to go into a river?"

"...Uh..."

I look away, a my cheeks turning a deep red. "Okay. Fine. I can't swim. But why should I have learned? An abomination who can fly, shouldn't care for water...that makes sense, right?"

"Not a bit."

He removes his hat, tossing it near our bags. "Let's set up camp, and then get into the river. I'll keep you floatin'. 'Kay?"

"...O-Oh...okay..."

**xxx**  
"Come on, just get in, I got you!" Crow shouted at me, already in the river, stripped down to his shorts.

"I-I don't know, maybe I shouldn't..." I reply back, backing away from the river.

He frowned, "C'mon! It's not even cold! And I said I'd keep you floating, didn't I?"

"Well...yeah, you did, but - "

"Don't you trust me?"

I wince, and nod. "Of course I trust you, you're my best friend. What kind of question is that?" He held out his hand towards me, and smiled.

"Then just get in!"

Though I was hesitant, I grabbed his hand and slowly stepped in. Immediately, I was pulled by the current, and I begin to panick a bit. That is, until Crow pulls me towards him, putting his arms under mine. In a blind moment, I latch onto his body tightly, taking a few moments to breathe. I look at him, seeing his cocky smirk.

"See? Ain't that bad, is it?"

I shake my head in silent response to him, just slightly tilting myself backward to dip my wings in a bit further in the water. I ruffle my feathers, trying to get them cleaner then they were, or at least gaining some relief.

After a couple of minutes of ruffling my feathers, I stretch my wings out, flapping them a bit, trying to shake the water off. The water flew off of my wings and directly onto Crow. He gasps at the sudden splashes of water against his face, and then smirks.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

He uses an arm that's currently holding me up to splash water onto the back of my neck. I smile, rolling my eyes. "Okay, fair enough." I fold my wings tightly against my back, trying not to get them anymore wet.

"Okay...well, then...let's get to rinsing off. I'll let you rinse first, since I can't exactly wash myself off while holding you above water."

"Alright."

So, I splash some water in my face then, cleaning off any little speck of dirt that might be on there. Then, allowing him to tilt me back a bit, I take down my hair from it's ponytail and dip my head into the water, running my hands through my brownish-pink strands to try and get the oil out.

Deciding I would be fine, Crow swims me up to the edge of the river, and I climb to the ground. While Crow is cleaning himself, I dress myself back into my red tank top and black bottoms, laying back on the cold grass of the night and look up at the almost full crescent moon.

It was only minutes that I hear Crow emerge from the river, dressing himself before laying beside of me.

"Having fun star-gazing?"

"I'm not gazing at the stars. I'm gazing at the moon."

He looks at the moon himself and wrinkles his nose, "It's not even full. What's there to look at?"

"...True, it's not as pretty when it's not full. But...it's calming to look at, I guess."

"Hmph." Was his reply. We both go silent, and just as I'm about to fall asleep, Crow shakes me. "Hey, we should change your bandages. I read that keeping one set of bandages on for too long can make it worse or something. I dunno, something along those lines."

**xxx**

So, Crow had changed my bandages, and we currently were sprawled out onto the grass again, looking into the sky.

The things I thought about last night began to haunt my mind again. Something dark twisted inside of my heart and whispered words into my mind. The words were so cruel, so unforgiving.

But they were the truth, and I can't help when I speak up. I wouldn't have been able to stop myself.

"I think Yoshiya is dead."

**xxx**

So, here's my thing. I'm currently working on what you would call a Prologue for Sugar. I actually imagine her hanging around the Kid Icarus group, and when everything goes to hell during those three years Pit is out, the scientists create Glass Cage to try to get Gods and Humans to understand each other and stop war.

But of course, everyone dies off, leaving Sugar by herself. How did she survive? Well...no one knows.

Crow: Do you think you're a good writer or something?

Sugar: Nah, I'm terrible. Just thought I'd share this terrible story with everyone.

Crow: Do you know where you're going with it?

Sugar: I plan things!

Crow: Mhm...

Sugar: You're so mean.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Crow's head jerked towards my direction, eyes big and shimmered with disbelief. "How do you even know that?" "Didn't say I knew it, I just said I think it." I felt my own heart drop, despair welling up inside of me.

I wanted to scream and...and yell for some reason. Like I had some sort of reason to be angry at myself. "I just...to be put simply, I screwed up. I screwed up, and it can't be helped. If I had just stayed by his side when the monster attacked, then I bet...I bet he would still be here. I bet I wouldn't be up, right know, feeling responsible."

"Don't hate yourself over it." He sits up, running an ungloved hand through his hair. "What happened is what happened. You can't change that. It hurts like hell, but then if you just keep on hating yourself for it, it's not going to change anything."

I sit up, folding my arms across my chest. I drop my gaze to the dimly lit ground, biting my lower lip. Did he just blow that off like it was nothing?

"...You won't even let me be upset?"

"That's not what I meant - "

"Then what did you mean? You just said I can't be upset over something that I could have stop."

He narrows his cat-like eyes at me. "And how could you have stopped it? You didn't know it was even coming." "I didn't. But my first instinct on when it did happen was to scream and try to hide. I forgot about Yoshiya."

"But you came back out for him."

"And he was running away, telling me to get out of the house."

Crow growled, digging his pointed teeth into his lower lip. "It's just what happened, you have to get over it - "

"Get over it? The first being I've ever met in years is possibly dead because of me."

"You didn't kill him, that monster would have, if anything." I shiver, screwing my eyes shut. "You're insensitive."

"I'm just telling you the truth - "

"Someone as trashy as me doesn't deserve the truth!" He cringes at the last beat of my sentance. Crow begins to glare at me hatefully, as if I've said something to offend him.

"Someone as trashy as you?"

"What of it."

His glare intensifies. "You can't...you can't just say things like!" He shouts. "Why can't you understand that none of that situation is your fault?!"

"Why can't you understand I'm responsible?!" My voice breaks at the climax of the shout. Both of us look away from each other. Replaced by our shouting was the chirping of the crickets, and a distant owl back in the forest. I could feel my cheeks get red in embarressment.

Crow was pouting, I didn't have to look to know that.

Without much thinking, I stand up, still fuming, turning around and begin to walk towards the forest. "Where are you going?" Crow asked, a tinge of panick in his voice. "...I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a little bit."

**xxx (Crow's POV)**

Crow watched as she stood up and left in a hurry, muttering back an answer of going on a walk. For a moment, he almost felt scared that she wouldn't come back. But her stuff was here, and she would have to come back and get it, right?

...Right?

And since he would be awake, and would stay awake until she came back, he could talk her into staying. That is, if she was thinking about leaving. He couldn't be certain about that until she returned. If she did return.

Dammit, he thought. I'm thinking too much into this.

Crow laid on his back, rubbing at his forehead. "Jeez...didn't mean to make her upset..." He said to himself. "Hell, now that I think about it, I guess I kind of was being insensitive...dammit, why is it so hard to comprehend feelings?"

Good question.

**xxx**

I didn't pay much attention to where I was going. Not that I cared, I could always fly up above the trees to find my way back. If I did come back tonight, that is. I don't really feel up to talking to Crow right now. If he would be awake. But just being near him, and his presence, after what he said to me, really made me want to put a few new holes in his body.

I stop for a moment, taking a moment to breathe before moving forward. This is ridiculous, I think to myself. Crow's probably asleep already, knowing him. I should just go back and go to sleep with him. There's no point to this walk.

Ignoring the reasoning inside my head, I sat on a stump of a tree somewhere in the woods. Whether if I was deep in or not, I didn't know. Didn't care to know. I was away from Crow, and that's what I needed.

Damn him, I think to myself. Damn him to hell. I wince at the sound of my own thoughts.

Ah, shit...he was trying to be reasonable. I don't know for sure Yoshiya is dead...I got told that by a twinkling star...

...Jesus, that sounds eighty times more stupid now that I think about it.

I curl my wings tightly around my arms, resting my head on my hands. I was tired. Too tired. My side is hurting, and for some reason, I miss the warmth that Crow had to offer when we slept. How he would protectively secure his arms around my body and hold me close to him. How he sometimes, to help me with nightmares, would softly trace patterns into my back.

The things he did were comforting, nonetheless. And I didn't have them at the moment.

If I hadn't been dumb and spoke my mind...ugh, why am I so stupid? ...But he's right, in a way. It can't be helped. Yoshiya possibly being dead isn't...my fault. I guess. I hope I'm not just saying that to convince myself that I'm not mad.

...I can't just go back right now. I might as well stay here for a little while, sort things out...

I sit in front of the stump now, leaning my side against it, resting my head against the wood.

I hope he's not too mad at me...I'm just...worried. I have a right to worry about my friend, right? We agreed about this the other night.

...Maybe I took it too far? Maybe my consistent worrying was making him worry? I hope not...I'd only be more mad at myself if he was.

Though I was barely into thought, I found myself being taken by the darkness of sleep. And I fell asleep, resting on a wooden stump, missing the warmth of my best friend.

**xxx (Crow's POV)**

Crow tried to sleep. But without Sugar curled up against him, it was a bit difficult. He cursed himself for acting like that and sat upward, biting on his lower lip with his sharp teeth. For a while, he watched the area she walked off in, hoping to see/hear the grass rustle and for her to emerge, and not enraged.

Another half hour passed, and she didn't.

She's been gone for quite a while...she said she'd come right back...maybe I should go look for her. Crow rose from his spot on the ground, walking off towards the woods.

At first, he searched for her from tree top, hopping from branch to branch in trees, but found that it wasn't helping. So he searched by ground, calling out for her, hoping for an answer. He wasn't too deep into the woods, but he feared that if he went any further, he wouldn't find his way back.

Just when he was getting worried, he came to a small clearing with a wooden stump where a tree once stood.

And a familiar winged girl sleeping against it.

Was she going to spend the night out here? Crow thought as he approached her, deciding it was best to just take her back to the river and go to sleep with her. He placed a hand on her back, and one under her knees, gently lifting her into his arms. Her wings made this action a bit difficult, but, he figured it out.

He felt like he could sleep for eternity by the time he brought her back to the river. He sat her down in the grass, where they were resting previously before their spat. Just as other nights, he really didn't even think twice about it when he brought his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

She wouldn't deal with this if she was awake, he concluded. Not how mad she was at me before. No wonder she tried sleeping next to a tree stump.

Silencing his mind, he gently kissed her forehead, muttering a 'good night', even though she wouldn't be awake to hear it. But Crow knew he had to do it anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I found myself in a much different place than I had the night previous. Currently, I was curled up against a warm body, their arms placed protectively around me. I blinked a few times, looking up at the person.

I sigh when they come into view.

Crow. Of course. He must have brought me back last night...not that I wanted to sleep out there or anything, but...ugh, I don't even know where I'm going with this.

Deciding to screw it all, I scoot even closer to him, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck. He sighed, and slightly smiled.  
At least now I knew he missed the warmth as well.

But it was only moments later his eyes flutter open, blink a few times, adjusting to the light before looking down at me. "...Hey."

"...Hi."

"...You're not mad still, are you?"

"...No."

He sighed, a smile coming onto his face. "Whew. I was worried I was in for it today." "...Hee hee...sure, I was highly pissed at you. But I don't think I should stay mad. You were just trying to tell me the truth, really. I guess it was kind of 'in the moment' stuff."

"Then...we can put it behind us and keep going?"

"Yes, of course."

I flutter my eyes closed, only to have him nudge me. "You goin' back to sleep?"

"Mhm."

Being a little closer than normal to him, I noticed something.

_He smells really nice_, I think, mentally slapping myself afterwards. Though, my thoughts didn't lie. He did, honestly. A bit of smoke and...and something sweet. Even I couldn't put my finger on it.

I hear him chuckle. I open my eyes and stare up at him. "What?"

He chuckles again. "What's so funny?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow. Crow shrugs, "You know, you're really adorable."

My mind instantly flies back to the time in the hotel he called me cute and then said it was a joke. Assuming, I say, "Nice joke."

"I mean it."

He sounded serious.

I feel my heart rate pick up, and before I knew fully what I was saying, I tried to piece together a sentence to reply. "U-Uh...r-really, you can't think...I'm...that, uh, adorable."

"But you are. That a problem that I think that? 'Cause I'll stop saying it if it bothers ya."

..._Son of a bitch. _

"N-No! I mean, yes! Yes, if you want, call me cute - o-or, don't...w-whatever you want."

"...You're stuttering more than usually." He commented, looking down at me. "And you look so embarrassed right now." Crow smirks, reaching a hand up and pinches my cheek. "So I think you're cute. Don't you think I'm cute? I read in a book once that friends called each other cute if they thought so..."

I look him over one good time. In reality, yes, Crow is very pretty. Muscular, yet, very thin. His inky black hair complementing his pale skin, and the pale skin giving emphasis on his green eyes.

So yes, Crow is...cute.

"...Yeah, you're pretty cute." I mutter out, embarrassing myself more. Trying to change the subject, I quickly add. "You never told me what you're laughing about." He shrugged, tightening his hold on me for a few seconds as he spoke.

"...Well, last night we were arguing. And here we are now, cuddled against each other. Just thought that was a bit interesting."

"We agreed we weren't mad anymore, though."

"Still, kinda funny."

I roll my eyes, noticing Crow's scent again as I took a deep breath. It was almost like I couldn't get enough of it. I saw Crow smile before I fell back into my deep slumber again.

**xxx (Crow's POV)**

Crow watched as Sugar fell asleep once more, closer than she had ever been. He wouldn't lie, he was enjoying it thoroughly. She seemed much more at peace when she was sleeping, which caused him to relax as well.

She always had a bit of a worried aura around her, and it seemed to melt away whenever she curled up against him.

Crow lay the tip of his chin on top of her head, pausing when he smelled...something very sweet. He looked down at Sugar, taking a deep breath. He was surprised when he got a nose full of what smelled like vanilla.

..._She smells nice, _Crow thought, and for some reason, it sort of embarrassed himself to admit that.

He quietly chuckled to himself again for doing such. Crow took another glance at Sugar, who was sleeping away happily, as if really being this close to him made her feel snug.

Crow's eyes soon wandered to her wings, soft and white, and slightly glowing from the early rays of the sun. Curious, he reached out and ran a gloved hand over the wing, much like he had when they first met.

He was surprised when it fluttered a bit under his touch, like it also had done the first time. At this, Sugar stirred a bit in her sleep, and he waited for her to settle before withdrawing his hand, worried that he just might brush into another part of her wing and wake her fully.

He could make out the texture of her wings through his gloves. Soft, definitely. The feathers cleaned to pure white, and felt like...like silk, almost. He wondered for a moment how she managed to deal with those on her back. Wouldn't they get in the way?

Say, like she found a backpack and wanted to use it, but couldn't because of her wings in the way. That had to be annoying.  
He thought briefly back when he snatched a feather from her wing when they first met. Sugar acted like he had just shot her with the expression she gave him.

The only reason he wanted it was for luck, anyway. He read in a book once that having a pure white feather was good luck.

Or something of the sort.

**xxx**

Something of the sort touched my wing. I didn't open my eyes right away to see what it was, since I had only been asleep for a few minutes. Ignoring the touch, I try to fall back asleep, trying to forget the foreign tingling in my...left wing? Maybe.

I fell asleep here and there, only to surface minutes later to someone stirring themselves. Finally, I force my eyes open, seeing that the sun had fully risen.

I fly upward, causing the person lying next to me on the ground to smirk. "Mornin', sleeping beauty."

"...The hell did you just call me?" Realizing the idiot next to me was Crow, I had no problem with commenting that.

"Called you a sleeping beauty. I read in a book that you tell a cute person that when they wake up late."

Recalling our conversation from early, I blush. "O-Oh...were you asleep?"

"Nah, never fell back asleep. Never moved 'cause you seemed like you were comfortable next to me."

"...Thanks." I reply, standing up. Crow stood with me, the smirk on his face growing. "So, what's the plan?" Realizing we really hadn't made much plans recently, I could only shrug. "Dunno. Search the area? Find what we can, come back here at night and stay until tomorrow morning, and then leave?"

"Seems like something smart to me. I'll go this way - " He pointed to the right. " - and you search that way."

It wasn't much of an internal debate, but before I could stop myself, I let the words slip out of my mouth. "...I want to go with you."  
"Huh? Didn't you say you didn't want me going everywhere with ya?"

I shake my head, "I said I didn't always want you everywhere with me. Always implying that it's fine if we sometimes go places together." I point to my injured side. "Plus, I still have this to deal with..."

Considering these standards for a few moments, he nodded. "Alright! Then...let's get going!" He reached down and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers through mine.

Again, my heart shot up into my throat.

**xxx**

My Pudding Cups, I do apologize for the last chapter. A bit short...I guess hateful? I had a pretty bad day that day. Bad day = me ranting my feelings out through writing. Writing ends up terrible. I decided to post it anyway because yolo.

Crow: You did have a pretty bad day. You must love your Pudding Cups to post something that awful.

Sugar: ...I will _break you in half._

Crow: Dear god. Help.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Crow's POV)**

They hadn't found all that much out in the woods, and it ended up just being a big circle around. If Sugar had went the other way like he said before, they would have ended up together anyway. They didn't find much out in the woods, other than an old shed with tools.

Sugar had suggested that they bring a couple of tools with us, saying they could come in handy. Crow pointed out most of them were electrical and probably wouldn't turn on, to which he received a slap on the head as she pointed out a plain box of tools on a table.

"I knew that, dummy! I was talking about the tools over here! You know, like, the screw driver, hammer and...I think this thing is a...sew?"

"...Saw. It's a saw." He corrected.

She rolled her eyes. "Same difference."

"What, it sounds no where near the same!"

Assuming she apparently won the debate with her last statement, she picked up what she thought would be useful for them and stuffed them away in her almost full leather pouch. Crow had offered to carry it, since it looked heavy and was laying right on her injured side, but being the stubborn girl she is, she shook her head.

So, they left the old shed and decided to rest a bit, sitting themselves under a large...oak tree? Maybe. Crow didn't read nature books often, but enough to know the names of some plants, a lot of flowers, and what berries were safe to eat and what weren't.

Crow took the water bottle he had with him out and quickly drank half of it, panting when he was done.

He looked to Sugar and held out the bottle. She took it with gratitude and drank a quarter of what was left. He raised an eyebrow, "You not that thirsty?"

"I drank something before we left. Like a smart person." Sugar was smirking. She was teasing.

Crow rolled his eyes. "Where's the smart person?"

"Funny."

Sugar stretched her arms above her head, sighing in relief. Once her arms were back down on her lap, she sighed. "Slept longer than usual, and I'm still tired..."

"Well...we searched these woods up and down. Let's just go back to camp, set up a fire, sort out those tools where they ain't hogging your storage space."

"We haven't searched these woods up and down. We've just gone far enough where we know we won't get lost."

"...Alright, that's true. What do we do, then?"

Sugar shrugged, laying her head back against the tree. "Hell if I know. I'm concerned we'll get lost. Maybe we should head back, I dunno."  
"Then for now, let's go back and then decide what to do."

With a reluctant sigh, she nodded. Crow stood and held his hand out to her, to which she also reluctantly took. But for a moment, he saw a happy glimmer in her eyes. He smiled, turned around and crouched, holding out his arms behind him.

"...Crow. What in the fresh hell are you doing."

"Hop onto my back, I got ya!"

"...Do I have to?" She asked with a bit of a sigh.

"Yep!" Crow exclaimed, still crouching, still waiting.

Hesitantly, she slid onto Crow's back. He stood, lifting her into the air. He heard her gasp, and saw the shadow of her wings spread out to full width. "Hey, c'mon, what's with the wings?!" He shouted, beginning to run.

"I wouldn't say you're the most cautious person - !" She shouted back, clinging onto him tightly.

Crow smirked.

**xxx**

When we finally arrived at the camp, and he dropped me off his back, I sighed in relief, holding a hand over my heart. "Good god..." I muttered out, only to have him raise an eyebrow, frowning down at me.

"Hey! I didn't crash or drop you, why are you actin' like you're life was in danger?"

"Because it _was_." I said with a bit of over exaggeration.

He rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to me, the fire crackling in front of us both. I stare into it, mesmerized by the flickering orange and yellow flames. Though, my eyes began to water, so I had to blink multiple times once I felt them water.

"...Jeez, did me doing that make you that upset?" Crow said. I laugh, shaking my head. "Nah, my eyes were getting dry, looking to the fire like that."

"Then don't do that." He said, going behind me and covering my eyes with his hands.

I smile, grabbing at his hands and try to push them away. He took this opportunity to lace his fingers through mine, and I just knew without looking that the smug bastard had a smirk on his face.

Successfully, he managed to make me blush when he did so. He let go, and soon snaked his arms around my waist, effectively and quickly pulling me into his lap. I shriek a bit, staring at him with wide eyes.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" I shouted. Crow put his chin on my shoulder, yawning before talking. "Friends do this all the time. Nothing wrong with that, right? We're friends. Best friends."

"...Friends do a lot of weird stuff." I comment, making him chuckle right next to my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. "Hmm...they do, don't they? I guess that's why all the books I read about friendship, the main character is always lonely, and they feel more complete when their best friend there with them."

With another chuckle, he added, "If you're not comfortable with it, then I'll stop." He waited for an answer. With a shaking shrug, I shake my head. "I'm...I'm fine with this. It's what friends do, anyway, so...it's not weird at all."

Crow smiled, "That's good. I mean...at first, when we started out being best friends, I didn't want to do half of this stuff with you 'cause I thought it'd make you uncomfortable. But then I remembered in a book once that you loose strength in your friendship if you don't do these kinds of things, and..." He stopped talking.

"...And you were worried we wouldn't be friends anymore?"

Slowly, he nodded. "...Yeah. Sounds pretty damn corny, but it's true."

"...Heh. I don't think it's corny. Kinda cute, actually."

Crow chuckled, tilting his head slightly so he could kiss my cheek. "And you...you're cute too."

With a bit of an arrogant smirk, I reply, "I know."

He slowly laid on the ground, me still against his chest. Though I thought it was bit weird, since I usually slept next to him, rather than on him. When I inquired about it, he said it was the same difference.

So without much internal debate, I fell asleep, warmer...and happier than usual.

**xxx**  
We slept the night away, got every ounce of energy we could. We packed our stuff, and before I knew it, we were walking away from that open field, the place with the animals all over it, the forest, and the river. We made sure to fill up every single thing that could contain water before moving along, though.

When my eyes wander over to him, I can't help but reflect back on these past few days. How I let Crow know about my losing Yoshiya, getting angry at each other, and then end up even closer. So close, we were able to do more things that best friends do.

While I feel a bit...uncomfortable at the way I acted, I shook it off like it was nothing.

Because I knew Crow would always be there, with that big smile on his face, ready to cheer me up.

**xxx**

Part three be done, my Pudding Cups.

Crow: This part was kind of interesting, if you asked me.

Sugar: But I didn't.

Crow: Thought I'd say it anyway.

Sugar: ...For some reason, I really want to hit you.

Crow: Please, don't.


End file.
